


Happy Birthday, Henry Hart

by oceaxe



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barely Legal, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceaxe/pseuds/oceaxe
Summary: It's the eve of Henry's eighteenth birthday and Ray Manchester is petrified of what's going to happen. It turns out to be so much worse than he feared, and it's all his fault. 
Warning to the show's target demographic - this is a very graphic story. Please don't read.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist this any more. I've been salivating over Captain Man for months now, initially against my will. But hey, Cooper whatsisface is adorable and I've grown comfortable with objectifying him. What I'm not entirely comfortable with is age and power disparities, but apparently my id disagrees. 
> 
> I would truly have liked to have written Henry even older than 18, but the show is slashy enough that I think it's a valid read that Henry is already attracted to Ray even at 16. And he's headstrong enough to go for what he wants as soon as he thinks he can get it.
> 
> This was written in two days, not beta'd, and entirely for the purpose of getting it out my head so I can focus on H/D again.
> 
> Watch Season 3, Episode 2, "Love Muffin" if you haven't seen the show before.   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MzPc_92gAg

That mouthy brat was going to be the death of him, he’d always known it. Ray just hadn’t known how humiliating the means of demise were going to be, but it figured. He sat and brooded over the past year and how much his view of Henry had changed over the course of it. If only Henry hadn’t been kicked out of his dad’s house. If only that bitch Gwen’s love muffin hadn’t burst the dam on Henry’s sexuality. If only Jasper hadn’t, against all odds, turned out to be as gay and into Henry as Henry had turned out to be gay and into Jasper. 

Well, that had been a godsend, actually. An indisputably age-appropriate relationship with someone who obviously made him happy - how could Ray ever begrudge him that? But to his own surprise, Ray did begrudge Henry his puppy love with his bestie. For some reason it was difficult to see them horsing around and know the underlying potential for more - for making out, for touching, for fooling around. 

Then Henry’s dad had caught Henry and Jasper with their hands down each others pants in Henry’s room, and that had started this whole other ball rolling. The homophobic piece of shit had kicked his own son out and Henry hadn’t had anywhere else to go, so it was only natural that he would move in with Ray. And so he had. And so Ray had had to truly confront the fact that his supposed “phase” of bisexuality hadn’t been confined to college after all. His feelings about Henry and Jasper weren’t actually concern that they be safe and considerate of each other, or worry about complicating the best friend relationship. 

Ah, who was he kidding? The feelings had been obvious way before Henry had had to move in - it was just that they’d been more easily avoided. Now he had to contend with Henry in his living space all the time, Henry with his long lithe limbs that had finally outgrown their former scrawniness, his shoulders and back newly limned with muscle, his neck thickening and voice deepening. All of it enhanced by the fact while the kid had gotten new jeans to accommodate his new height and weight, he hadn’t paired them with any new shirts. So the jeans were always slipping down and the shirts were always riding up and it was just an untenable fucking situation all around. 

And he couldn’t help but notice how Henry tested Ray at times, seeming to know the thoughts he fought to contain. Sucking on brightly colored candy and asking what color his tongue was, sticking it out but not flat like a little kid. Pointed, with the tip curling up provocatively, his eyebrows raised in a challenge. Sauntering around and finding excuses to bend over so as to give Ray an excellent view of his ass, compact but so perfectly shaped. And then, before he and Jasper had broken up, having Jasper over and hanging out with him in the common area near the controls, draping himself over the larger boy and making persistent eye contact with Ray, obviously making sure he had the man’s full attention. 

He had. He had Ray's full attention, even when he wasn’t around. 

Ray felt like shit about it. He couldn’t handle the pressure anymore, and he hated himself and he was starting to hate Henry, the little asshole. It was inappropriate, the opposite of how a real hero would act. It was reprehensible; Henry was a child, a bratty annoying little child and Ray wanted him so much it actually hurt.

So he started going out and staying out. He started taking chances, taking on crime syndicates and villains single-handedly, so he wouldn’t have to put Henry in danger or be around him too much. He tired himself out so he didn’t have to deal with these feelings, exhausting his traitorous body and mind so they couldn’t torture him with longings that had no decent outlet. 

But there was a moment of reckoning coming, and he knew it and Henry knew it. In six short hours, Henry would turn eighteen. Ray had his faults and shortcomings but he wasn’t so stupid or blind as not to know that something was on the immediate horizon. Change was coming and he wasn’t ready, not by a long shot. 

Henry’s age wasn’t the only obstacle, though clearly it was the only one Henry was aware of. It wasn’t like Captain Man advertised that he was a kinky fuck. The power differential between them was something that Ray had to keep firmly in the realm of the paternal, because if it strayed to the erotic, there was no telling how far he’d find himself going. And he couldn’t - wouldn’t do that to Henry. It wasn’t fair or right. Unfortunately, and in his more unguarded moments he could admit this to himself, the very wrongness of it was part of the appeal. The very fact that he hadn’t made himself scarce and was still hanging around the Man Cave on the eve of Henry’s birthday spoke volumes. And Henry hadn’t missed a beat. 

In the shortening time remaining, as their temporal fig leaf withered on the vine, Ray and Henry circled each other like prizefighters. It reminded Ray of the episode with the love muffins again, how Henry had had to fight him and get him angry to snap him out of “love.” How he wished that trick would work on this attraction, but the thought of throwing Henry around a room only led to filthy ideas that made his cock ache and his gut clench with self-disgust.

Now Ray was pretending to review some videos showing a wanna-be supervillain casing the local jewelry store, and Henry was alternating between half-heartedly playing a video game and studying for his biology exam, but he kept wandering around the room supposedly looking for something he needed for class. 

He was wearing one of those stupid too-tight t-shirts. This one was practically see-through, clinging to muscles that had seemingly popped into being overnight. Ray longed for the days when the kid had worn nothing but oversized button-downs. Every time he leaned over to reach under something, or reached up to adjust the lighting, Ray could see the lithe muscles that now sheathed his torso and he couldn’t help but want to get his hands on them, his tongue tracing that divot that led - fuck, no. No. 

The tension in the room mounted as Henry wended his way closer and closer to Ray. All too soon he was leaning one hip against his desk and saying, “Guess what time it is?” 

Ray looked up and his mouth went dry. Everything Henry wanted was written in his eyes as he smirked down at Ray and gave him a lingering once-over. He looked at his watch and started to count down. 

“Five. Four. Three. Two. One.”

Henry’s gaze swept slowly back up from his watch to lock onto Ray. When had the child grown into this- creature - before him? Made of predatory intent and iron will? Henry’s hand lifted and reached for Ray and without thinking, Ray’s hand shot out and gripped his wrist, stopping him. 

“What. Are. You. Doing,” he ground out, the words scraping against his throat. 

“Ray,” Henry said in a mildly offended voice. “It’s okay now. I’m an adult.”

“Only technically. And you still haven’t answered me, kid. What do you think you’re doing?” 

Henry attempted to pull back his hand, visibly formulating another approach. He was nothing if not persistent and wily. Ray didn’t let go. 

“Come on, Ray. Don’t play stupid.”

“I would never play stupid with you, Henry. You’d win,” he retorted, keeping hold of the boy’s wrist as he rose from his chair. He’d had enough of this. 

Ray spun Henry until he had him up against his chest, one arm pinning him there and one hand over his crotch. There was a decently sized erection in his trousers but Ray didn’t let his mind focus on that. Right now his plan amounted to scaring the hell of the kid so he would drop this shit once and for all. 

Ray wasn’t at all surprised at the gasp he got when he thrust his impressive hard on up against Henry’s ass. He was a bit surprised at the way Henry pressed back against it with a wanton swivel of the hips, and it made a terrifying surge of lust shoot through his body, but that only gave him the impetus he needed to put a stop to this madness.

He shoved Henry across the room until he was pressed up against the back of that stupid circular couch. Henry turned his head, obviously confused about the direction this was taking, but Ray had his Captain Man scowl on - he was not about to let Henry see how he affected him. Pushing Henry til he was half bent over the couch, he reached around to his jeans, deftly unbuttoned them and pulled them down, taking his underwear with them. The sight that greeted him, those perfect asscheeks exposed, touchable and gorgeous, made him want to cry. 

Instead, he lined up and swatted them with his open palm, steeling himself for Henry’s pained shout. What he got was a strangled groan that went straight to his already-throbbing prick and made him lightheaded. The boy braced himself on the couch, clearly readying himself for another blow, tilting his hips back just so.

“Thank you, Captain,” he said, panting and muffled. “May I have another?” 

“Are you out of your mind, kid?” he said, completely bewildered. Henry could stand a lot of pain, true, but he’d never known him to enjoy it. He was kind of a whiner, actually.

“Are you a fucking pussy, Ray? You want this, I want this. It’s time.”

“You don’t even know what this, Henry. You’re a child.”

Henry spun around to face Ray, his face flushed with anger and arousal. Ray’s breath caught when he registered the raging erection jutting between Henry’s legs. His dick was bobbing in the air, rigid and wet with precome - it should be comical but it was anything but. “I’m not a child, you idiot. I’m eighteen.”

Ray couldn’t help it, no matter how precarious the situation. He burst out laughing. 

“Eighteen might be legal majority, but honey, you don’t know what you’re asking for.” 

Henry glared at him and Ray decided to just call his bluff. There was no way the kid would be comfortable taking things as far as Ray wanted to. If all else failed, he could always use the Memory Wiper on him; Schwoz had been tinkering with it and had made it a little more precise. It would _probably_ leave Henry with most of his memory intact, maybe just take six months more or less. He could blame it on a head injury. 

“Alright, you win,” he said, hands out to his side in mock defeat. Then he sank down to his knees in front of Henry, watching as his eyes went comically wide. He shuffled forward a few inches and placed his mouth directly over the kid’s cockhead- and just stayed there, breathing hotly over it. He could see in his peripheral vision how Henry’s head lolled back. The tiny moan that escaped him made Ray’s own cock twitch, so he pressed his hand down hard on it. He was not going to get his prick involved in this - this was strictly to teach Henry a lesson. 

He breathed again on Henry’s cock, moving his mouth along the shaft. A huff of irritation preceded, “Fucking touch me already, Ray, I’ve been waiting so-” 

“You’re such a mouthy little shit,” Ray growled as he rose and manhandled Henry until he was facing away again. He put his hands on the kid’s slender hips and nudged his legs apart with his foot. 

“Wh-what are you going to do?” Henry asked, and Ray could finally, finally hear some fear in his voice. Poor thing probably thought he was about to taken dry with no prep. The thought took Ray’s mind to a very dangerous, compelling place. “I’m gonna blow your _mind_ ,” he said into Henry’s ear, and felt the full-body tremor that swept through his slim body.

Sliding down to Henry’s naked arse, he spread the cheeks apart. Ray’s breath left him in a whoosh- he wasn’t a cultured man by any means but this view belonged in a museum, for fuck’s sake. His little furl so tiny and pink, surrounded by a meagre fluff of dark blond hair - this tender, delicate place just begging to be teased and tormented and taken. Ray gave up trying to subdue his prick- he would likely come untouched from what he was about to do and that was just fine. 

Henry’s breath was coming ragged in anticipation, so Ray decided to have mercy on the poor kid and end his fears of brutal penetration. He leaned in, inhaling the scent of unwashed teenage boy, hating the fact that it reached right down into his id. His mouth salivated and he worked all the spit onto his tongue, extending it to just touch the center of the tight furl. Henry’s breath caught in his throat and then gushed out as his ass thrust back. God, the kid was fucking responsive. Ray intuited dimly that he might be in real trouble here. He swirled his tongue, circling the perimeter and then flickered it against the hole, teasing it just barely open. 

“Ffffuuuck, oh fuck Ray,” Henry moaned in his panicked voice, but that wasn’t panic, it was arousal so consuming it addled the brain. “What are you doing?” 

Ray didn’t answer this; he didn’t want to take his mouth away from its insane endeavor. He closed his lips over the kid’s asshole in a loose open-mouthed kiss and then attempted to french it, poking his tongue in and out, going further with every stroke. Henry’s hips were bucking frantically as he humped the couch- Ray imagined how his dick must be spreading precome all over the vinyl. 

He wondered if Henry’s dick leaked copiously the way his own did when he was young - young, dumb and full of come. The vision of Henry’s cock spurting generous quantities of precome assaulted him and he felt himself tipping over the edge into a freefall of desire. He wanted to fill Henry with his come. He wanted to suck Henry off until his mouth was dripping semen from the corners and feed it back to the kid. He wanted to watch it jetting from Henry’s dick as he sat with Ray buried deep inside him. 

He was licking deep inside Henry now and Henry, far from being upset or freaked out, was _loving_ it. Ray spared a moment to kiss his good intentions farewell and laved one finger slick with saliva before inserting it and listening for the reaction.

It was spectacular. 

Henry immediately shoved himself back on Ray’s hand despite the fact, the indisputable fact, that it had to have hurt like a bitch. Henry apparently liked a bit of pain. Ray really, really didn’t need to know that, but he did know it now and he felt any remaining shred of restraint fall away. 

Maybe they could do this. Maybe they could fuck and suck and live together and still be - he stopped his ill-timed ruminations to focus on sliding his finger out slowly and then back in, even more slowly. Henry issued a garbled string of profanity and pleading in a fucked-out voice that had Ray up on his knees and pushing his own pants down before he could bother to stop himself. 

But - oh shit, he wanted to introduce another finger but there was no lube. Fuck. He took a deep breath, withdrew his hand and stood up. Henry yelped when his finger slid out of his now-stretched hole, turned his head and exclaimed, “What the fuck are you doing?!” 

“Stay,” Ray commanded, expecting the little jerk to talk back but miraculously, Henry blushed, looked down and nodded, freezing in place with his ass hanging out in the evening air.  
Stopping only to rid himself of his pants, Ray strode to his bedroom and retrieved his favorite lube, the water-based stuff. He didn’t let himself think too closely about why he also snagged a condom. 

Walking back out to the control room, he is stopped in his tracks by the vision of Henry Hart, newly legal, standing braced against the back of the couch, legs spread and waiting docilely. Majority never looked so good. 

He walked straight up to Henry and wrapped an arm around him, pressing his erection into the crack of the kid’s ass and groaning softly into Henry’s neck. “Kid, you’d better stop me now if you don’t want to go further. We can write this off to a supervillain’s crazy mind control scheme. But if you want to keep going,” he turned Henry’s head so their eyes could meet, “you need to let me know.”

Henry’s eyes looked glazed as they took in Ray’s state of undress, large cock stiff and pointing right at his own, then looked up to meet Ray’s gaze and nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, I want to. Keep going.” Ray’s stomach turned over as a crashing swell of lust overtook him. He suddenly wanted to kiss the kid, but that was a bridge too far. Maybe later, he though. Or never. _Jesus god, what am I doing?_

“I’ll be gentle,” he murmured and Henry’s gaze turned sharp. 

“Don’t be gentle. Captain Man doesn’t do _gentle_. I won’t break, for fuck’s sake. I can take it.”

Ray’s feelings did an instant about-face from shockingly tender to familiar rising irritation at the gall of this boy.

“Fine. You want - fine,” he said. “Get on the ground. Hands and knees.”

Henry complied, again with totally uncharacteristic alacrity. Normally he was all backtalk unless they were fighting crime together. Maybe Ray could get used to this. It made a nice change of pace.

Seeing Henry on his hands and knees made Ray go weak in his own knees. Holy shit but the kid had grown up - his shoulders broad and lean muscles flexed as he supported his weight on his hands, the lines of his back fascinatingly defined. And that ass. That tender, round ass. That almost-prepared ass. He knelt behind it, slipped on the condom and got out the lube, flipping it open with one hand. 

Fingers coated, he lines up two, circling the hole with the middle finger of his left hand while holding the right cheek firmly and squeezing it. For a skinny kid, Henry’s ass was a very nice fleshy handful and felt so nice in his hand. He plunged the middle finger in, enjoying the way Henry’s back arched and he hissed then moaned a long drawn-out low wail. Ray’s cock twitched. He slid the index finger in and crooked both of them down towards Henry’s dick, feeling around - yes, there. 

Henry’s head flew back and Ray imagined that his eyes had rolled back in his head at the first graze of his prostate. He grunted approval at the response while Henry reared back and fucked himself on Ray’s fingers. Goddamn it, it was too much. Ray took control and fucked in and out for half a minute then added another finger without warning. The heat building between them was mind-melting, he could barely stop himself from just spearing that hole with his cock but Henry was so close to being ready. So close. He was writhing on Ray’s hand, babbling complete hysterical nonsense and it was honestly the best, sweetest thing Ray had ever heard. 

Finally, he couldn’t take it any more. Ray was sweating and trembling with arousal at a pitch he hadn’t felt for years. The kid was obviously as ready as he was going to be; it was a miracle he hadn’t come yet. Ray suspected that the slightest graze of a hand over his cock would finish it. He would have warned Henry what was coming next but he was incapable of putting words together at the moment, so he simply lined up his cock and slid the head in. 

Henry reared up with a loud cry and Ray raised up on his knees as well, holding Henry around his shoulders and chest, murmuring in his ear that it would be alright. “Oh shut up and fuck me, Ray,” Henry panted in a high, thready voice. He sounded seconds from coming. 

Pulling Henry back into his lap, he slowly urged him down on his cock, holding his torso upright and running his hands up and down the boy’s chest. So smooth, so lightly muscled and graceful, arching under his palms. And oh god, the feel of him as his body gradually relented and allowed Ray all the way in, millimeter by glorious millimeter until he was bottomed out and completely encompassed. This felt better than it had a right to, fucking his little sidekick. He knew there would be a reckoning at some point, but right now he had a tight ass to fuck into and he was going to deliver the goods. 

“How does it feel, kid?” he grunted in Henry’s ear as he pumped up relentlessly in the heat of his body. 

“Ungh, oooohhh god, it feels…” he trailed off, body shaking with the effort of accommodating Ray’s girth, length and punishing pace.

“Yeah?” Ray prompted in a low growl, then licked and bit at Henry’s earlobe.

“It feels _good_ ,” he said, on a laugh. “It feels so - fucking - good, God, Ray, fuck me fuck me fuck me,” he chanted as he came in long spurts on the floor. Ray watched it streaming out of his prick, wishing he could take it in his mouth as it pumped out of Henry’s body. In the moment it looked like the most beautiful, delicious thing he’d ever seen. 

Ray’s eyes clenched shut as he thrust up once, twice more into the viselike clench of Henry’s hole and his own orgasm shook him to the core. He shouted out then bit down on Henry’s neck, drawing a long moan from the boy who was now milking out the last of his come from his semi-hard cock. 

“Happy Birthday, Henry Hart,” Ray murmured in his ear. “You little shit.”


End file.
